The Young Thief
by Lazzier
Summary: Karena sebuah Buku yang dipercaya Terlarang, kini seorang Gadis yang akrab dipanggil "Liz" tidak memiliki orang tua yang disebabkan oleh seseorang yang cukup dikenal orang tuanya menyerang Mansion mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Awal dari Segalanya

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Namaku Megumi Haruka, Gadis berumur 17 tahun, Namun orang orang di sekolah memanggilku dengan sebutan " Liz " karena keluargaku pindah rumah dari Jepang ke Eropa. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku yang berprofesi sebagai Arkeolog sekaligus Pemburu Harta Karun dan kami tinggal di sebuah Mansion yang dikelilingi Hutan. Suatu hari, kedua orang tuaku menemukan sebuah buku yang dipercaya Terlarang , mereka membawa pulang buku itu dan disimpan di sebuah Ransel kecil berwarna biru.

Namun, pada satu malam, Mansion kami diserang oleh sekelompok orang secara mendadak, Ayahku melindungiku, Ibuku menitipkan Buku yang mereka temukan dan ia berpesan untuk menjaganya dengan baik dan jangan membuka tas itu sampai aku berumur 18 tahun. Lalu ibuku menyuruhku pergi lewat Basement rahasia yang terhubung keluar, Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku sudah sampai di ujung Basement, ketika aku lihat keluar, Mansionku sudah terbakar, Apinya sangat besar hingga cukup untuk membuatku merasa seperti didekat Cerobong Asap yang memancarkan kehangatannya.

" Ibu! Ayah! " Aku berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuaku, Walaupun kutahu mereka tidak akan menjawabnya.

" Hei! Itu dia! " Ternyata salah satu dari mereka ada yang mendengar teriakanku, Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh telah berteriak tadi. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju hutan yang gelap.

Terdengar suara tembakan dari kejauhan, bunyi tabrakan antara Timah Panas dan Pepohonan menandakan kalau mereka melihatku, namun aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, padahal aku hanya tinggal melihat kebelakang, Namun aku tidak ingin menabrak Pohon karena itu.

" Sial! Kenapa tembakan kalian tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Anak itu?! " Bentak seorang Pria yang kuduga adalah Pemimpinnya . Aku sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya, karena suatu saat nanti mungkin aku dapat membalaskan Perbuatannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah Pohon yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar

Secara pelan, kepalaku keluar dari Zona Aman berupa Pohon ini, ketika aku melihat orang itu, ternyata pria itu adalah orang yang sudah cukup kukenal. Pria itu cukup sering datang untuk membeli Harta Karun yang kedua orang tuaku temukan.

Dor! ... Suara senapan laras panjang terdengar

" Hei! Apa yang kau tembak? Berikan padaku Senapan itu! " Orang itu mengambil senjata dari salah satu anak buahnya . AKu berusaha kabur dari orang itu, namun kebodohan yang sering terjadi di kebanyakan Manga zaman dahulu menimpaku.

" Ouch! " Reflekku karena tersandung Akar Kayu yang cukup besar membuat posisiku diketahui oleh mereka.

Dor! Peluru yang ditembakkan itu mengenai tepat pada tangan kananku, cairan merah yang mengalir karena luka di tanganku mulai membasahi tanganku, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon lagi atau mungkin tembakan selanjutnya akan mengakhiri hidupku.

Tidak lama setelah tangan kananku tertembak, suara sirine Pemadam Kebakaran terdengar, kurasa karena apinya cukup besar membuat orang menyadari adanya kebakaran, entah apa yang mereka katakan karena suara mereka tidak sekeras Sirine itu, namun mereka pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, pergi kembali ke Mansion yang Terbakar untuk meminta bantuan Pemadam Kebakaran, atau Pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti? Namun belum sempat kuputuskan mana yang akan kupilih, aku jatuh pingsan, Hingga akhirnya kau menemukanku dihutan, Ketika aku sadar, Aku sudah berada disini.

" Hmmmm, begitu ... " Jawab orang yang baru saja kukenal setelah ia mendengar ceritaku yang cukup panjang dan lebar  
" Hei! Jangan hanya Hmmmm saja, padahal aku mengharapkan expresi yang lebih. " Ucapku dengan nada sebal  
" Hehe, iya maaf maaf. Jadi Liz, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? "  
" Kurasa aku akan menetap disini selama 1 bulan, Bulan depan aku sudah berumur 18, aku tahu apa yang ada didalam tas yang kubawa, dan sepertinya tidak masalah kalau aku membuka bagian depan Ransel itu ... "

Aku membuka bagian depan Ransel yang kubawa, bagian depan Ransel tersebut berisikan 5 keping emas, foto kedua orang tuaku, dan sebuah sarung tangan hitam.

" Aku akan membayar setengah dari kebutuhan Hidupmu, nanti siang aku ingin pergi ke kota untuk menukarkan kepingan ini ke tempat orang tuaku menukarkan harta karun untuk uang dan membeli beberapa pakaian, oh iya, Siapa namamu? "  
" Panggil saja Smith, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, oke. Kau boleh pergi ke kota besok, kakimu juga terkilir karena kau tersandung kemarin "  
" Ehhh ... Terimakasih. "

Lalu, Aku tertidur dengan cepat setelah Smith keluar dari rumah ini untuk membeli makanan

Esok harinya aku pergi ke kota, karena malu dengan kondisi tangan kananku yang diperban, aku memakai sarung tangan hitam yang ada didalam Ranselku kemarin, dan sarung tangan ini cukup cocok dengan penampilanku, Hari ini aku juga memakai Scarf berwarna Merah milik Smith untuk menutup setengah bagian wajahku. Setelah aku menukarkankan Kepingan emas tersebut, aku bertanya kepada orang itu tentang keberadaan keluargaku, Keluarga Haruka .. Dan ia bilang semua anggota keluarga Haruka tidak ada yang  
selamat, Termasuk anak satu satunya. Setelah itu aku membeli beberapa Pakaian, Pewarna rambut, Dan sebuah Beanie Hat dengan motif hantu diatasnya

Sesampainya di rumah Smith yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil itu, Aku menghitung uang yang tersisa dan memberitahukannya kepada Smith, dan Smith bilang kalau uang yang kupunya sebanding dengan 6 bulan biaya hidupnya

" Oh iya Smith, apakah kau tidak keberatan dengan adanya aku disini? " Tanyaku  
" Tidak Liz, tidak juga. " Jawabnya dengan santai  
" Uh ... Oke, maaf bila merepotkanmu. "

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan hening, Hingga akhirnya Smith memulai topik pembicaraan.

" Hei Liz, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini, namun aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu. " Smith menatapku dengan tatapan yang cukup serius  
" Mengajariku apa? " Tanyaku  
" Cara untuk Bertarung, sebagai bonus, nanti akan kuajarkan juga cara untuk Mencuri "


	2. Jiwa yang tertandai oleh Iblis

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Pada hari itu aku mulai latihan bersama Smith di Hutan, cara berlari dengan cepat namun tidak banyak menghabiskan energi, Pukulan yang berfokus kepada satu titik, cara menahan serangan fisik lawan, dan yang terakhir adalah mengambil barang tanpa ketahuan. Pada awalnya aku menolak belajar untuk mencuri, namun setelah kupikir pikir, Mencuri sesuatu adalah hal yang berguna suatu saat nanti

" Hei Smith ... "  
" Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya? " Tanyaku  
" Ah, aku hanya pekerja biasa kok, aku sudah berhenti mencuri sejak 2 tahun lalu " Jawabnya  
" Pasti sulit ya pada saat itu, ngomong ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada saat kau menemukanku bulan lalu? " Tanyaku  
" Hmmm, Rutinitas saja sih, setiap pagi buta aku sering olahraga disekitar sini, dan kebetulan saat aku ingin pulang kerumah, aku melihatmu tergeletak dibawah pohon dan tanganmu berlumuran darah. Jadi ... Yasudah "

Aku kembali melihat tangan kananku, bekas luka tembakan di tangan kanan ini tidak akan pernah hilang, kurasa ...

" Ah, Maaf Smith, nanti malam tolong jangan cari aku kemana mana ya, tenang saja besok pagi aku akan sudah dirumahmu. " Pintaku  
" Hmmm. Oke bila itu maumu. " Jawabnya

Pada malam hari, dibekali sebuah senter, Aku membawa Ransel kecil ini dan aku pergi ke Mansion yang sudah terbakar habis, tidak ada yang menempatinya sampai sekarang,

jadi tempat ini penuh dengan puing puing bangunan yang masih belum dibersihkan. Karena aku tidak dapat menemukan pintu menuju Basement di sekitar puing puing Mansion ini, aku memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu kaburku saat itu.

Kini pintu itu dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan yang menjalar walaupun tidak terlalu tebal, setelah kucabut semua tumbuhan tersebut, aku memasuki rute kaburku dulu.

Alasanku memasuki Basement ini adalah Lab kecil milik ayah berada disini, bila mereka hanya menemukanku pada saat aku berada di luar, berarti mereka tidak menemukan Basement ini, Ayahku meneliti Mumi yang ia temukan 6 bulan lalu, maka wajar kalau berbagai macam obat obatan yang belum diracik dapat ditemukan disini, namun apa hubungan antara Mumi dan Obat obatan? Itulah hal yang tidak kumengerti

Kemarin, aku berulang tahun, dan aku membuka Ransel Biru kecil peninggalan terakhir kedua orang tuaku, dan pada bagian utama Ranselku terdapat sebuah hadiah kecil berupa sebuah Kacamata dan sebuah Buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, Tulisan di Covernya tidak dapat kubaca karena masih berbentuk bahasa Mesir Kuno, ketika ku check isi tas itu lagi, benda terakhir yang kutemukan adalah sebuah Kertas tua yang kosong, namun ketika aku memakai kacamata itu, aku dapat melihat tulisan di kertasnya yang bertuliskan

" Datanglah ke Lab, ayahmu sudah menyiapkan Tabel untuk menerjemahkan isi dari buku itu "

Apakah ibu sudah tahu kalau akan ada yang membunuh mereka berdua? Atau ibu baru menulisnya pada saat penyerangan kemarin? Aku tidak tahu ...

Di meja putih yang berdebu terdapat sebuah kertas putih serta 10 buah lilin dan korek api untuk menyalakannya, dan kotak Mumi itu masih berada disini, seram memang, tapi itu tidak membuatku takut

Aku menyalakan semua lilin yang sudah disediakan, kurasa waktuku hanya 5 jam sampai semua lilin ini habis, dan aku tidak mau ke rumah Smith karena ini adalah masalah Pribadi-ku

Aku mulai membaca buku tersebut, pada awalnya aku menggunakan Tabel yang disediakan ayah, namun sekitar 30 menit kemudian aku sudah hafal hampir semua isi Tabel yang ayah buat, buku ini berisikan tentang pemanggilan Iblis dengan Kontrak yang cukup unik, bila normalnya Kontrak terhadap Iblis akan meminta Nyawamu sebagai Bayarannya, Iblis ini meminta Nyawa orang yang didendamkan oleh sang pemanggil Iblis dalam waktu yang ditentukan . Kau akan diberikan sebuah kekuatan oleh Iblis Tersebut sejak awal Kontrak, dan kekuatan itu tidak akan hilang walaupun Kontrak tersebut sudah selesai

Untuk memanggil Iblis tersebut, Kau membutuhkan bahan dan kondisi tertentu, Yaitu 5 buah Lilin, Darah sang pemanggil, Dan juga sebuah benda yang pernah melukai pemanggil

" Eh, untung saja aku selalu mengantungi Peluru yang tertanam di tanganku waktu itu, entah mengapa benda ini malah menjadi motivasiku dalam Latihan kemarin "

Karena ini Lab, benda tajam seperti _**Scalpel**_ (Pisau Bedah) dapat dengam mudah ditemukan, aku menyiapkan benda benda untuk Ritual tersebut, kelima lilin telah dipasang, darah diteteskan hingga membentuk sebuah Pentagram, aku meletakkan peluru tersebut tepat ditengah Pentagram tersebut...

Lalu Ritual pun dimulai, Dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu, Aku memanggil Iblis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ku ketahui. Ketika aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Entah mengapa suasana lebih sepi daripada tadi, Terlalu sepi hingga aku dapat mendengar Detak Jantungku sendiri

" Sepertinya ada yang memanggil aku. " Suara yang terdengar dibelakangku secara tiba tiba membuatku kaget, Kelima lilin lain yang tidak digunakan untuk Ritual mendadak padam.

Karena terlalu gelap, Aku tidak dapat melihat Iblis tersebut

" Aku, Megumi Haruka, ingin membuat sebuah Kontrak denganmu. " Tanpa pikir panjang aku melontarkan kata kata tersebut  
" Kedua orang tuamu telah terbunuh oleh seseorang dan Mansion yang kalian tinggali hancur berantakan akibat terbakar, dan kuyakin kau ingin membalas dendam. " Entah darimana Iblis itu mengetahui kematian kedua orang tuaku  
" Jauh dalam hatimu, walaupun kecil, disana ada kegelapan yang cukup pekat untuk memanggilku. Baiklah, akan kuberikan kau Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Bayangan, waktu yang kuberikan untukmu adalah 1 minggu dan aku akan menetap di dalam Ransel kecil yang kau bawa sampai Kontrak selesai, jika kau setuju, Ulurkan tanganmu yang terluka itu. " Tawar Iblis itu

Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang terluka, walaupun samar, Kegelapan menyelimuti tanganku, Lalu didalam hatiku terdengar bisikan Iblis tersebut

" Jiwamu sudah kutandai, begitu juga dengan Jiwa targetmu, jika kau sudah membunuh Targetmu, bukalah Ranselmu dan kontrak kita akan selesai "

Lilin lilin yang sudah tidak menyala tadi menyala kembali, ketika aku membayangkan tanganku membesar, bayangan hitam muncul memenuhi tanganku, aku juga dapat mengendalikan bayangan tersebut, rasanya sudah seperti tanganku sendiri.

Dan sisa malam yang panjang tersebut diteruskan dengan latihanku mengendalikan kekuatan yang baru saja kudapatkan


	3. Rasa yang hanya Sementara

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Dini hari, pukul 5 pagi, aku berjalan menelusuri hutan untuk kembali ke rumah Smith. Namun siapa sangka kalau di jalan aku menuju rumahnya, aku bertemu dengan Smith disini.

" Ah ... Hei Liz, kurasa ini adalah perpisahan kita, bukan begitu? " Tanya Smith

" Hei! Darimana kau tahu itu? " Jawabku tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan expresi kagetku

" Semua itu sudah jelas dari wajahmu, kau tampak berbeda dari kemarin. "

" Cukup banyak yang terjadi semalam dan aku masih belum tidur, ketika ini terjadi, itu terjadi... Ah, pikiranku cukup berantakan. " Ocehku ..

" Jika kau mau, kau masih dapat tidur di rumahku. " Tawar Smith

" Terimakasih ... Smith. " Aku membungkuk 45 derajat untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku

" Oh iya, Jangan terlalu jatuh kedalam kegelapan. " Ucap Smith sambil meneruskan Rutinitas paginya, namun walaupun samar, tangan kirinya agak terlihat sedikit gelap, namun itu bukanlah warna gelap yang biasa

Aku tertidur di rumah Smith sampai sore hari dan Smith masih belum pulang dari pekerjaannya, dan aku memutuskan untuk menaruh uang sebanyak 2 bulan biaya hidupnya dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan " Anggap saja ini bayaran untuk latihan yang telah kau ajarkan, Terimakasih. " dan tanda tanganku dibawahnya, Lalu pergi dari rumah ini.

" Hei Akuma, apakah kau disana? " Aku berusaha memanggil Iblis yang sementara tinggal di Ransel yang kubawa ini, Aku menggoyangkan Ransel ini cukup keras

" Iya aku disini, cukup panggil aku dalam hatimu dan aku akan menjawabnya, rasanya akan aneh bila kau berbicara dengan sebuah Ransel. " Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit marah

" Hehehe, kau cukup baik, Akuma .. Ngomong ngomong, Apakah aku boleh mengetahui lokasi targetku? Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide dimana dia sekarang. " Aku berbicara dengannya didalam hatiku

" Kau berniat menyelesaikannya hari ini? " Tanya iblis itu

" Aku akan menyelesaikannya besok, Sekarang sudah sore dan lebih baik aku mencari penginapan didekat targetku. " Jawabku

" Ah, Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu karena ini akan mempercepat kontrak kita, aku terlalu malas untuk berlama lama di dunia atas. "

Entah mengapa, Iblis itu memberitahu lokasi targetku, butuh waktu 3 jam untuk pergi kesana menggunakan transportasi umum, seingatku, targetku adalah Boss dari Mafia di daerah sana, jadi kurasa, membunuh orang itu akan membutuhkan rencana yang sempurna, atau tidak, mungkin aku akan berakhir menjadi buronan dengan harga kepala yang tinggi.

" Ah, Akuma, kau yakin orang itu ada disini? " Tanyaku setelah melihat sebuah gedung restoran makanan untuk kelas menengah keatas itu

" Hei! Jadi kau meragukanku? Orang itu berada di lantai 4 di gedung ini. " Jawab iblis itu

" Jadi restoran ini hanya sebagai penyamaran agar tidak dicurigai ya. "

Aku melihat sekitar gedung ini, di bagian depannya ada sebuah pintu kayu untuk masuk kedalam restoran dan pintu besi untuk menutup restoran pada malam hari, restoran ini juga memiliki pintu belakang untuk membuang sampah dan tidak ada pintu besi seperti di depan, dan kebetulan aku mencuri kunci serep yang entah mengapa digantung didekat pintu belakang itu. Maaf untuk yang bertanggung jawab atas kunci karena mungkin hari ini kau akan dimarahi oleh bosmu.

Aku mencari penginapan disekitar sini, kebetulan ada penginapan yang harganya kurasa cukup murah dan aku hanya memesan kamar untuk satu malam, lalu pergi tidur pada jam setengah 8 malam. Kenapa? Karena aku akan menyerangnya tengah malam.

23:30 malam hari, aku mencoba memanggil kembali Iblis itu.

" Hei Akuma, apakah orang itu ada disana? " Tanyaku

" Orang itu masih berada disana dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. " Jawabnya

" Akuma ... Kurasa kau terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang Iblis. " Gumam kecilku

" Aku hanya mengetahui lokasi targetmu saja, aku tidak tahu apakah dia tertidur, atau masih terjaga, atau malah bersiap siap untuk serangan yang akan kau lancarkan malam ini, bisa jadi malah kau yang terbunuh malam ini. "

Aku pergi meninggalkan penginapan ini dan pergi menuju gedung targetku berada, namun ketika aku masuk kedalam gedung itu rasanya ada yang aneh, tidak ada orang sama sekali disini dan bahkan tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disini. Semua lampu di lantai 1 dimatikan, namun semenjak aku memulai kontrak dengan Iblis ini aku seperti dapat melihat dengan gelap, sebuah bonus kecil mungkin.

Perjalanan menuju lantai 4 ini bisa dibilang... Aneh, terlalu aneh untuk sekelas Bos Mafia, terlebih lagi melihat cukup banyak anak buah yang mengejarku pada hari itu.

" Orang itu ada dibalik pintu ini. " Itulah yang dibilang oleh Iblis itu.

Pintu itu tidak dikunci, ketika aku membuka pintu itu, terlihat seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi, orang itu nampak membelakangiku, didepannya terdapat sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi kosong seolah olah orang itu sudah mengetahui kedatanganku.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, kedatanganmu sudah cukup lama kunanti, masuklah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. " Ternyata orang itu memang sudah mengetahui kedatanganku, namun entah mengapa aku ingin mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya, aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Tanyaku setelah aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan olehnya

" Sepertinya kau telah menggunakan buku itu, benar bukan? " Ia bertanya kepadaku

" Ya, begitulah. " Aku mengendalikan bayangan tangan kiriku untuk mencekik lehernya

" Hei, sabar dulu sebentar. " Pintanya kepadaku

" Apakah aku harus bersabar terhadap orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku?! " Aku membentaknya

" Aku juga menginginkan buku itu, Jika kau memberikan buku itu sekarang maka aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. " Kata kata yang ia ucapkan membuat aku bingung

" Haruka, aku merasakan kedatangan orang lain. " Iblis itu tiba tiba bilang kepadaku

" Cih! Walaupun kuberi buku itu, kau juga akan tetap membunuhku bukan?!" Entah mengapa, tanpa pikir panjang aku menusukkan tangan kananku tepat di jantungnya dengan bantuan kekuatan yang kudapatkan, darah mengalir cukup deras pada saat aku mencabut jantungnya dengan paksa, lalu aku membuka Ransel yang kubawa dan kumasukkan jantungnya kedalam ranselku. Setelah aku memasukkan jantung orang itu, terlihat sebuah bayangan yang cukup besar dibelakang targetku, tangannya terlihat seperti mengambil sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat olehku.

Kenapa iblis itu sampai mau melakukan itu? Dari yang kutahu, kebanyakan Iblis akan memakan jiwa pemanggilnya, Kenapa ia menginginkan jiwa target sang pemanggilnya? Apakah orang ini juga menginginkan buku itu karena itu?

" Karena aku hanya ingin, tidak lebih. " Jawab bayangan besar yang berada dibelakang orang itu

" Tapi mengapa? Jika kau mau, kau dapat mengambil dua jiwa bukan? "

" Walaupun waktu itu kubilang terdapat kegelapan di jiwamu, namun jiwamu tidak pantas kuambil, Cahaya di jiwamu masih sanggup untuk mengalahkan kegelapan jiwamu itu. "

" Hei Akuma, terimakasih ya. " Ucap kecilku kepadanya

" Bila kau memiliki teman yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya, bilang kepadanya untuk jangan melakukan itu, karena rasa setelah balas dendam itu hanya sementara saja. "

" Baiklah, akan kuingat apa yang kau katakan. "

Bayangan itu menghilang, seperti yang ia bilang, kepuasanku setelah balas dendam itu hanya sementara saja.

Bam Bam ... Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menggedor pintu yang sudah aku kunci

" Hei! Keluar dan menyerahlah atau tidak hidupmu akan berakhir disini! " Ancam seseorang dengan suara yang sama seperti orang yang mengejarku waktu itu.

Aku merasa cukup bersemangat untuk keluar dari gedung ini dan terus hidup.

" Coba saja kalau bisa! " Aku memprovokasi orang itu.

Orang itu menembak pintu ruangan ini dan menendangnya, Namun ia tidak siap dengan pukulanku yang mengarah tepat di wajahnya dan jatuh pingsan.

" Masih ada 4 orang lagi di gedung ini, Haruka " Suara iblis itu mengagetkanku

" Eh ... Terimakasih Akuma "

===Timeskip===

Seorang pemilik restoran untuk kelas menengah keatas ditemukan tewas diakibatkan oleh kehabisan darah karena luka yang cukup besar dan jantungnya tidak dapat ditemukan, CCTV tidak dapat menemukan bukti rekaman pembunuhan dikarenakan CCTV tidak dinyalakan, Polisi masih menyelidiki siapa pembunuhnya dan apa motif pembunuhannya. Saya pamit undur diri, terimakasih dan hati hati diperjalanan.

" Hei Akuma, apakah kau masih disana? " Tanyaku dalam hati

" Iya aku masih disini, kenapa? " Ia kembali bertanya

" Semalam kau mencuci ingatan mereka semua bukan? " Tanyaku lagi

" Iya, Dan juga ... Aku akan pergi sekarang. "

" Terimakasih sekali lagi. "

Setelah iblis itu pergi, sepanjang hari aku memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan kedepannya, haruskah aku mencari pekerjaan seperti orang orang normal, atau melakukan hal lain?

Ah ... Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi seorang pencuri harta karun? Maksudku mencuri benda yang dimiliki orang lain maupun benda yang dipajang di Museum ... Sepertinya itu akan menarik.

END


	4. Epilogue: Perempuan Misterius

**Disclaimer: Lost Saga dan Hero-nya bukan milik Lazzier | © IO Entertaiment**

* * *

Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak aku memulai debut pertama dalam pencurian barang seperti Patung seni yang memiliki harga yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal, Artifak emas dari zaman Mesir kuno, Cincin yang rumornya terkutuk, dan lain lain. Barang curian yang cukup lucu adalah Replika lukisan Mona Lisa karena kukira itu adalah lukisan aslinya, entah mengapa sampai sekarang ketika aku melihat lukisan itu aku ingin tertawa, mengetawai kebodohanku tentunya. Setelah cukup banyak kasus pencurian, akhirnya media menyebutku dengan julukan " Demon Thief " .

Sampai detik ini, aku masih menyimpan buku terkutuk yang ditemukan kedua orang tuaku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membakarnya, namun buku itu sama sekali tidak tergores, maupun panas. Aku takut seseorang menggunakan buku itu untuk tujuan yang tidak baik, kalau mungkin, aku ingin melempar buku ini hingga sampai ke luar angkasa, dan terbang melewati Pluto, planet yang sudah tidak dianggap lagi.

Hari ini, aku ingin mencuri sebuah baju yang dipercaya dapat membuatmu terbang untuk sementara waktu di sebuah museum di Amerika, oh iya, darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk pergi kesana? Tentunya dengan menjual hasil curianku, hampir semua barang curianku kujual bila aku mau, dan aku tidak mau menjual Replika lukisan itu karena lukisan itu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

Malam hari, aku dapat masuk kedalam Museum dengan mulus, penjagaan disini cukup minim, tidak seketat penjagaan Replika lukisan itu.

Pakaian itu berada didalam sebuah kotak kaca yang bila kaca tersebut pecah maka Alarm akan berbunyi dan kemungkinan besar aku akan tertangkap. Aku mencari ruangan sumber energi listrik untuk Museum ini.

Ada seorang penjaga yang berkeliling disekitar sumber energi listrik Museum ini dan orang itu pingsan dalam sekali pukul.

" Maaf ya pak, mungkin kau akan kena marah besok. " Tanganku mencoba menurunkan tuas untuk memutuskan aliran listrik, Namun entah mengapa tanganku malah memegang tangan seseorang.

" Hai pencuri muda. " Setelah aku mendengar suara itu aku terlempar cukup jauh.  
" Perempuan? Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan melemparku seperti itu? " Aku cukup kebingungan karenanya

Setelah kuperhatikan, Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna seperti Lemon kuning dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini. Dia memakai topi hitam kecil, baju putih dengan desain yang cukup aneh, dia juga membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam dengan duri duri sebagai aksesoris tas itu, dan dia mengenakan semacam sarung tangan yang menyala.

" Itu adalah rahasia. " Jawabnya  
" Kau bercanda bukan? " Gumamku kesal

Aku mencoba memukulnya dengan bayanganku, normalnya semua orang yang kuhadapi akan terkena seranganku pada saat pertama kalinya, namun perempuan ini menghindarinya dan melompat cukup jauh kebelakang.

" Heh? Serius? " Aku semakin yakin kalau perempuan ini bukanlah orang biasa

Perempuan itu berlari kearahku dan aku sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya, namun ketika dia berada di jangkauan seranganku, tiba tiba ia menghilang

" Kejutan " Tiba tiba dia dibelakangku dan melemparku sekali lagi, namun kali ini aku sadar kalau aku dilempar dengan cara yang tidak biasa, bagaimana mungkin aku terlempar dalam sekali sentuh saja?

" Siapa kamu? " Tanyaku  
" Jika kau berhasil menyentuhku, kau akan kuberitahu. " Ucapnya dengan nada meledek

Setelah ledekan itu, aku mencoba memukulnya berkali kali namun tidak bisa, dan tidak jarang juga aku kembali terlempar saat aku hampir menyentuhnya, dan juga, pertarungan konyol ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir setengah jam. Hasil dari pertarunganku selama itu, sepertinya ia membuka semacam Portal dengan kemampuan Offensif dan Defensif, curang bukan?

" Jadi hanya ini kemampuan seorang Demon Thief? Di dunia ini banyak lawan tangguh loh. " Ledeknya  
" Hei! Aku bukan seorang petarung. " Sahutku

Selama 1 tahun ini aku berlatih sendirian, dan aku memiliki satu jurus yang sudah kupelajari namun masih belum dicoba untuk pertarungan, kurasa aku akan menggunakannya untuk melawan dia.

" Hei. Kalau kau melemparku sekali lagi, aku akan menyerah dan pergi dari sini! " Sahutku kepada perempuan itu  
" Baiklah pencuri muda, bersiap siaplah untuk kalah. " Ia berjalan mendekatiku

Aku menutup mataku dan berkonsentrasi, aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya karena sarung tangan itu memancarkan energi yang tidak wajar.

" Haaaa! " Aku berteriak cukup keras dan kegelapan berada disekelilingku, tepat dibelakangku, perempuan itu tidak dapat melihat keberadaanku dan banyak celah yang terbuka untuk menyerangnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah memutuskan untuk menggengam tangannya daripada memukulnya hingga membuat ia tersungkur.

" Hei! Kau berhasil menyentuhku setelah setengah jam berlalu, baiklah akan kuberitahu siapa diriku, namun pertama, tolong lepaskan genggamanmu. "

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

" Namaku Rita, Rita Elizabeth, dan aku adalah seorang Jumper, aku bisa disini, aku bisa disana, aku bisa disitu " Perempuan itu berbicara sambil berteleportasi.  
" Hei, kau dan aku menggunakan nama yang sama, perkenalkan, namaku Megumi Haruka dan orang orang yang mengenalku memanggilku Liz, singkatan dari Elizabeth. " Aku memperkenalkan diriku pada musuh untuk pertama kalinya.  
" Hmmmm, Jadi Liz, apakah kau bosan tinggal di dunia ini dan ingin pergi ke dunia Fantasi dimana ada banyak manusia yang unik seperti Penyihir, Pendekar, Robot, Cyborg, Bahkan Pelayan yang bertarung menggunakan Sapu yang bahkan Material yang digunakan untuk Sapunya tidak dapat kumengerti, sapu itu cukup keras untuk sebuah sapu. " Tawarnya, namun aku mencoba mencerna apa yang ia katakan barusan, dan aku terdiam selama kurang lebih dua menit  
" Hah? Setahuku Robot dan Cyborg sama saja. " Ucapku  
" Ah sudahlah lupakan saja, Apa kau ingin kesana? " Tawarnya sekali lagi  
" Aku ingin mencoba kesana, namun aku memiliki sebuah buku untuk dijaga disini, itu adalah sebuah buku terkutuk yang tidak bisa dihancurkan, kalau bisa aku ingin melemparnya jauh keluar angkasa. " Jawabku  
" Dimana rumahmu? " Tanya perempuan itu  
" Ah, aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? Elizabeth atau Rita? " Tanyaku kembali  
" Panggil saja aku Rita. " Jawabnya  
" Oh, oke Rita, Rumahku di- "

===Timeskip===

" Hei Rita, kenapa kita kerumahku menaiki pesawat? Katanya kau seorang Jumper bukan? Kenapa kita tidak Teleport langsung kesini saja? Dan juga kenapa aku juga yang membayar tiket pesawatnya? " Ocehku sebal  
" Hehe, maaf, aku sedang malas. " Jawabnya dengan santai.

Aku dan Rita masuk kedalam rumahku, tidak banyak benda yang berada di dalam ruangan ini karena aku sendiri jarang pulang kerumah, dan aku kaget dengan suara tertawa Rita.

" Hahaha, ini ... Ini bukannya Replika lukisan Mona Lisa yang hilang dicuri itu bukan? " Rita tertawa cukup keras  
" Ish ... Ini bukunya. " Jujur saja, dia adalah orang kedua yang membuatku percaya kepada seseorang yang baru kukenal

Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola yang berwarna kehitaman, Rita bilang kalau dia membuka Portal menuju Luar Angkasa.

" Liz, bukannya kau mau melempar buku ini keluar angkasa? " Tanya Rita  
" Emm, iya. " Jawabku  
" Kalau begitu lemparlah. "

Aku melemparkan buku itu ke bola hitam itu, Setelah itu Rita menutupnya kembali.

" Jadi, apakah dunia yang kau bilang itu benar benar ada? Dan jika ada, apakah aku masih bisa kembali ke dunia ini? " Tanyaku  
" Secara teknis, ada dan bisa, dunia itu memang ada dan kau masih bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Tentunya bila kau bertemu denganku. Kau akan cukup sulit bertemu denganku disana, jadi simpanlah benda ini. " Rita memberikanku sebuah benda semacam Medali.  
" Untuk apa ini? " Tanyaku  
" Ada tombol dibelakangnya, cukup tekan tombol itu dan aku akan datang sekitar 10 menit kemudian, jadi, apakah kau ingin kesana? " Tanya dia sekali lagi  
" Sepertinya ... Iya? " Aku masih cukup kebingungan  
" Baiklah. " Rita memegang pundakku dan kali ini aku jatuh dan tersungkur. Ketika aku sadar, aku berada di sebuah benda yang terbang dan berwarna biru ini

" Heeeeeeeeeee! Dimana aku? Diatas pesawat? Kenapa pesawatnya tidak memiliki baling baling? Benda apa ini? " Entah mengapa aku malah panik

Tap tap tap, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, ketika aku melihat sumber suara tersebut, seorang pria dengan rambut Afro berdiri didekatku.

" Kau siapa? " Tanyaku  
" Uhum, perkenalkan, namaku Dev. K, dan sepertinya kau tersesat di Time Gate ini. " Jelasnya  
" Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak tersesat, aku dilempar oleh seseorang kesini. "  
" Ah si Gadis Jumper itu kah? sudah berapa orang yang ia lempar kesini, tolong berikan Medali itu kepadaku " Setelah mendengar kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Dev. K,

aku sadar kalau bukan hanya aku yang pernah dikirim kesini, lalu aku memberikan Medali yang diberikan Rita

===Timeskip===

" Ada apa Liz? " Rita datang entah darimana seperti yang ia bilang, namun yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Rita adalah Dev. K.

" Ahaha, aku lupa bilang kalau Liz tidak boleh memberikan Medali ini ke seseorang dengan rambut Afro. " Rita tertawa kecil, lalu dia menghilang lagi  
" Hei orang itu memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk bertahan di dunia ini. " Rita muncul lagi dalam sekejap dan pergi lagi dalam sekejap juga  
" Huuft, yasudah, nama kamu siapa? " Tanya Dev. K  
" Liz ... " Jawabku  
" Uhum ... Liz, selamat datang di Lost Saga, dunia dimana Ruang dan Waktu terpisah dari kenyataan

END


End file.
